Kiss From a Rose
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte, tanto que decir, sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer, mi dolor... NatashaXSteve


_Nada me pertenece, la canción es de Seal._

 **Kiss From a Rose**

Yo accedí desde el momento que escuché la noticia, pero me vi obligado a quedarme pensando un momento, como si evaluara la situación ante ellos; desde el inicio me había opuesto a que se fuera sin más, siguiendo a ese sujeto que me daba tan poca confianza, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de la razón por la que me disgustaba la idea. Su retorno era para mi cabeza un gran "te lo dije", pero no quería sonar como un anciano que cree saberlo todo. No lo sé todo, a final de cuentas me la pasé dormido más de la mitad de los años que tengo.

Sobre todo, al ver su rostro cuando pasó por la entrada de la torre.

Siempre miré a Nat como una mujer decidida a hacer lo necesario para cumplir su misión, así fuese necesario el exponerse a morir o si rompiera sus ideales, por eso me impresionó muchísimo el verla: estaba allí, pero parecía que había pasado por la peor de las guerras. Su largo y vistoso cabello rojo estaba corto hasta los hombros, cayendo sin la usual gracia que siempre le acompañaba, sus ojos aguamarina estaban apagados, fijos en el alfombrado suelo de la recepción. Hombros caídos, brazos cayendo por gravedad, la ropa puesta tan apresuradamente que desvanecían por completo su usual figura. Heridas. Había heridas marcadas sobre su rostro, sus manos… y, sobre todo, en su interior, tan profundas que eran perceptibles con solamente mirarla.

No fui el único que se quedó aterrado con esa visión, pero sí estoy seguro de que me rompió el corazón dolorosamente.

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

 _You became the light on the dark side of me_

 _Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill_

Tardó cerca de tres días en recobrar un poco de lo que ella era antes.

Fue la madrugada del tercer día. Me levanté usualmente temprano para entrenar, sin tener la necesidad de usar el despertador ya que mi organismo ocupaba muy poco descanso; no había dejado de pensar en Nat ese tiempo, tanto que me desconcentraba en cada puñetazo que daba. ¿Qué era aquello que pudo destruirla de esa manera? Sentí un tanto de rencor con aquello, con el sujeto que se la había llevado de la torre. Con ella por acceder a marcharse. Acabé rindiéndome apenas media hora después de haber comenzado, optando por mejor ir a beber un café y espabilarme un poco de aquellos pensamientos.

La sala estaba a oscuras, el sol aun no pensaba en salir a las cuatro de la mañana, pero tampoco me molesté demasiado en encender alguna luz ya que las tintineantes lámparas de la ciudad daban una iluminación más o menos ideal para evitar que me tropezara con algo y lo destruyera sin remedio, para el disgusto de Tony; la cafetera estaba programada para mi despertar, por lo que no tuve que esperar demasiado para que la bebida estuviera lista… por eso pude ver aquella tenue luz azulada en el sofá, parcialmente oculta con una silueta claramente humana. El reproductor de Clint. Él jamás se levantaría a esa hora, aunque el mundo se estuviese partiendo en dos. Por eso, tras servirme el café, decidí acercarme con una celeridad contenida quizá sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-Buenos días. -Me saludó entonces Natasha, sin levantar la vista del reproductor.

 _But, did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Su voz. Estaba secretamente entusiasmado de finalmente escucharla hablar, aunque fuese con ese tono monótono de "no pasada nada", y agradecí a la oscuridad que mi rostro no fuera del todo legible, así como que su atención estuviese en el aparato que tenía entre las manos; llevaba puesta su pijama de pantalón negro y blusa de tirante, dejando ver un poco más de ella, y un poco más de las heridas que le había ocasionado aquel lugar desconocido. Aquella persona. Mi impulsividad hace que casi golpeara la taza de té que tenía en la mano, haciéndome sentir como un completo idiota.

-Buen día. -Contesté finalmente, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de golpearla. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? O es que acabas de llegar y aun no has dormido.

-No he salido desde ayer. Tuve un mal sueño y ya no pude volver a dormir.

Fue un impulso. El aparato que llevaba en la mano era el reproductor de música de Clint, ese que siempre peleaba y dejaba tirado en todas partes, a riesgo de ser aplastada o roto por cualquiera en la torre, como si buscara un pretexto para pelear con los habitantes. Él también tenía un problema desde el momento que regresó de su extraño exilio. Tomé asiento a su lado con el mayor cuidado que me fue posible, y tomé el audífono libre que había dejado sobre su hombro para escuchar lo mismo que ella; no es que tuviese deseos de escuchar la música extraña de Clint, de pronto quería solo corroborar que era realmente Nat, no un espejismo o el rezago de lo que ella era antes. Rocé su hombro levemente, y su contacto me causó una extraña descarga.

-¿Es de Clint? -Quise corroborar, más que nada para evitar ese denso silencio.

-Sí.

-Lo deja tirado en todos lados. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu sueño?

Se quedó en silencio un momento. De pronto creí que no iba a contestarme, por lo que el inicio de la canción se grabó en mi cabeza sin querer. _Is not in the way that you hold me, is not in the way you say you care…_ algo así.

-¿Has tenido sueños muy nítidos, tanto que eres capaz de recordarlos con precisión después de mucho rato?

Allí estaba. No lo habíamos perdido. A pesar de esa densa nieve blanca que parecía haber caído sobre ella, congelándola en un perpetuo dolor íntimo, seguía mirándome con aquella persona en la que podía confiar sus pensamientos; sentí un alivio automático, aun me permitía poder verla detrás de esa luz que normalmente desprendía para cubrir la oscuridad que realmente la aquejaba. Ella me habló de un sueño que tuvo, en el que yo estaba herido y ella me defendía de todo. Pude notar el cambio en su voz, su tensión, ese dolor que estaba ocultando tan frenéticamente… me preocupé realmente, ¿qué diablos fue lo que ese sujeto pudo hacerle como para dejarla en esa condición?

-Nat, solamente fue un sueño. -Quise calmarla.

Ella estaba muy tensa. De pronto quise abrazarla, por un instante se vio sumamente vulnerable, algo que ella odiaba rotundamente… por eso no lo hice, sabía que eso solamente la haría enfadar.

-La frustración que sentí fue real, sin embargo.

Quería preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero no pude al verla en semejante tensión. Preferí dejarla tranquila esa madrugada.

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Leí el informe que Tony había "pedido prestado" a la asociación que ese sujeto había formado. Poco tardarían ellos en darse cuenta de la intromisión de mi compañero, pero no era eso lo que más me inquietaba en ese momento.

Natasha había llegado a ser su mano derecha. Había tenido una especie de relación con él de la que no salió bien librada; fue prisionera, fue controlada… fue una enemiga y una desertora. Fue una traidora. Eran situaciones que ella ya había pasado antes, sí, incluso con nosotros había mentido, había traicionado, había hecho cosas horribles; se había retirado derrotada de ese lugar, herida tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. Lo entendía. Entendía que ella misma no era capaz de aprobarse, no era capaz a veces de reconocer sus errores, que se miraba al espejo y no se veía tal como el resto a ella. Tal como yo la veía.

Pensé que su impulsiva partida al lado opuesto era parte de su no recuperado dolor sufrido en ese lugar, con ese sujeto. Pensé que seguía a Clint en su sed vengativa contra el doctor Evans.

Tarde mucho en entender que ella era demasiado importante para mí, desde el momento en que los dos decidimos ser honestos el uno con el otro, más que nada por el bien del equipo, para efectos tácticos; jamás creí que sería capaz de conocer mucho más de lo que Clint había conocido de ella. Jamás creí que me encontraría pensando en ella de una manera mucho más personal que de trabajo. Jamás creí que podría ver ese destello de luz sobre la rosa llena de espinas que era ella, que me dejaría estar tan cerca de ella.

 _There is so much a man can tell you_

 _So much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

Había detenido el elevador antes de que ella se marchara. Quería decirle la conclusión a la que había llegado… pero no pude. Sus ojos aguamarina ni siquiera me miraban. Pude haberlo deducido desde ese momento, sin embargo estaba cegado por emociones que no pude discernir ni controlar.

-¿Estas siendo completamente honesta ahora, o solo es un truco para…?

-Lo siento, Steve, en este momento no tengo mayor deseo de hablar al respecto.

-Pensé que estábamos avanzando, en eso de la confianza.

¿Estaba reclamándole? Sí. No sé por qué me sentí con el derecho a hacerlo, aunque pocos instantes después me arrepentí de ello. ¿Quién era yo para hacerlo o sentirme de semejante manera con ella?

-Creo que Clint fue por ella, sí, pero también creo que ha previsto a dónde va la situación y eligió su bando. No va a permitir que lastimen a gente inocente a causa de otros tantos.

-Nos atacaron.

-Pero ellos sabían que no podían hacernos daño, y sin embargo saben que nosotros podemos matarlos con facilidad. No quiero ser parte de esto.

Estaba abatido por escucharla. Nuevamente se estaba marchando lejos de todos. Lejos de mí. El pensamiento me aterró demasiado que fue perceptible en mi rostro. Fue perceptible para ella. Pero yo no tenía necesidad de verme fuerte ante sus ojos, a diferencia de ella misma.

-Steve… tú eres el más sensato entre todo el tecnicismo de esa habitación. Eres el único capaz de darles cordura y mostrarles la realidad, eres el líder que ellos necesitan, incluso Tony.

Me miraba. Pude haberlo deducido nuevamente, pero estaba intimidado por esa mirada, por ella. Era como si me pidiera disculpas de antemano por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… apenas hoy pude ver lo mucho que le dolía el perder todo aquello que habíamos forjado, pero era necesario para formar el plan que Tony mismo le había planteado; ella sentía que hacía lo correcto, y yo no puedo permanecer molesto todo el tiempo.

-Nat…

Fue la primera vez que me obsequió una caricia. Apenas noté sus dedos rozándome el mentón cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró, y yo me quedé con todas aquellas palabras guardadas dentro de mí.

 _Baby, to me, you're like a growing_

 _Addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

Cada segundo, cada minuto era una especie de tortura para mí. Luchaba con el impulso de buscarla, de exigirle una explicación de su actuar; poco después me aplacaba, tenía en cuenta la situación tan grave a la que nos estábamos enfrentando. Cada momento en el que no sabía de ella era tortuoso, completamente diferente a cuando se marchó con aquel sujeto de donde volvió hecha pedazos.

Deambulaba por la ciudad, observando cada melena roja, cada andar sigiloso; el aroma a flores de azahar atraía mi mirada rápidamente como si fuese una especie de adicto. No era saludable, sin duda. Llegó un punto en que ya no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Frente al ventanal de la torre tuve que aceptarlo. Ella era mucho más importante de lo que yo creía para mí, tanto que repercutía en mi concentración, mi habilidad física, incluso mi coordinación y pensamientos. Era Nat, al final de cuentas, quien realmente me importaba en esa enorme guerra que debíamos enfrentar, y me permití ser un poco egoísta en esta ocasión.

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Estaba de pie a la media noche, entre las calles, vestido como un civil normal exponiéndose a una golpiza. Hacía tanto frío que parecía pronto nevaría, empañando todo alrededor… aunque en esa ciudad no caía nieve siquiera en invierno. Todo eran sombras grises por donde miraba. Mi cabeza estaba sumamente difusa, era una lluvia de palabras sueltas, ideas inconclusas, temores y preocupaciones con respecto a nuestro enorme problema, en el cual muchos de nuestros aliados habían perdido sus capacidades.

Y, entre la neblina de aquella noche sombría, sus ojos se toparon en los míos, como una figura nítida entre la bruma de alrededor.

Natasha estaba allí, de pie como un fantasma, al otro lado de la calle.

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_

 _Now that you rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Me apresuré a cruzar la calle tan pronto el semáforo peatonal cambió a verde, teniendo la sensación de que iba a escapar de mí tan pronto llegara. Pero no. Ella seguía allí.

Fue la primera vez que la miré realmente como una mujer vulnerable, pues su mirada usualmente penetrante era como una súplica… ¿qué podía significa aquello? Hubo un denso silencio cuando estuvimos de frente, uno muy extraño, como si nos desconociéramos de pronto, o estuviésemos al borde de una gigantesca incertidumbre.

-Nat. -Decidí hablarle, decirle lo que sea, para evitar que se marchara. -Me alivia verte bien…

-Por favor, no podemos hablar ahora.

-¿Qué?

Ella había retrocedido. Intimidada. Hubo un atisbo de certeza en mi interior, pequeño pero excesivamente sofocante; decidí pasarlo por alto unos momentos y tratar de pensar con claridad lo que tenía en frente. Natasha era mi enemiga en ese momento, lo correcto sería atraparla e intentar sacarle todo lo que sabía o lo que planificaba.

-Entiendo. -Dije, echando todos mis pensamientos por la borda finalmente.

-No lo entiendes, Steve. Quisiera… quisiera, pero no es el momento.

-¿Habrá entonces un momento, Nat?

Hubo silencio nuevamente. De pronto, toda aquella incertidumbre, todo ese temor, se había borrado como por arte de magia, y llegó a mi mente la idea que había tenido en la torre, de lo importante que era ella para mí, al grado de trascender un poco sobre esa guerra que parecía perdida. Me había enamorado de ella, y el pensamiento me hizo sobresaltarme y sofocarme de forma visible. Ella me obsequió una leve sonrisa entonces, como si de pronto… hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Era así?

-Lo habrá, te lo prometo.

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _And if I should fall, will it all go away?_

Esos días fueron mucho más nítidos y calmos para mí; fui capaz de mantener al equipo unido, a pesar de que Tony fue herido de gravedad, de planificar para poder cuidar de aquellos que perdieron sus poderes y ahora eran buscados por ser "enemigos" de los humanos. Nosotros mismos éramos perseguidos, por eso decidí que debíamos tener un perfil bajo mientras encontrábamos una solución.

Por eso siempre mirábamos sobre nuestros hombros.

Esa tarde había salido por las calles, tratando de encontrar a la chica rubia, Sigyn, que se había propuesto ayudarnos, o al menos a su muy siniestro acompañante que se andaba entre amargos iridios como si se tratara de un adolescente problemático; pronto me pude percatar de que alguien estaba siguiéndome, por lo que opté por detenerlo de la manera más discreta posible: tacleándolo contra una puerta de emergencia de un almacén abandonado por los disturbios. Hubo caídas, sonidos de cosas rompiéndose, y el jadeo del agresor entre la penumbra del edificio.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, sigo teniendo más fuerza de la que tú puedes soportar.

-Steve… Steve.

Su voz. La solté de forma inmediata, asustado, pues estaba completamente seguro de que con ese golpe mínimo, le había roto una costilla; la vi sentada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, su rojo cabello atado, ese perfume leve a flores de azahar. Era ella. Me sentí automáticamente culpable de haberla lastimado de esa manera.

-Nat. -Balbuceé, sintiéndome peor que nunca.

-Creo que me disloqué el hombro. Al menos sé que tú sigues siendo el mismo…

Intenté comportarme como el líder que era en ese momento, verme firme a pesar de que, dentro de mí, estaba muriendo por tocarla, por escuchar su voz, por…

 _There is so much a man can tell you_

 _So much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

Me quedé callado, apenas balbuceando cuando ella comenzó a explicarme todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento que se marchó de la torre; todo había sido un plan de Tony, en el cual ella se debía infiltrar dentro de esa asociación, informarle de lo que estaba sucediendo y encontrar una solución para detenerlos. Pero todo debía parecer una traición real, para evitar sospechas por parte del grupo.

Lo pareció, sin duda alguna. Nat había hecho perfectamente su trabajo.

-Puedo acomodarlo. Quítate el saco.

-Te estás volviendo… sumamente atrevido. -Bromeó ella, pero las palabras me dejaron temblando de nerviosismo.

-Va a dolerte.

Fue un dolor más lejano que el de el dislocarse el brazo, estaba seguro de que estaba fracturada además del brazo, pues se había desmayado y se había precipitado contra mí al menos durante unos dos o tres minutos; disfruté ese silencio, disfruté esa cercanía con ella a pesar de que…

-Me desmayé. -La escuché.

 _Baby, to me, you're like a growing_

 _Addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

-No se supone que debas verme tan vulnerable.

-¿Por qué no?

-Cuestión de orgullo. -Se había incorporado en ese momento, muy a mi pesar, aunque me sentía bastante relajado. -Sabrás cuando tenga información para ti y el equipo, yo me encargaré de avisarte. ¿Cómo está Tony?

-Estable, pero aun no recobra la consciencia.

-No creo que la chica haya fallado por error.

Tampoco lo creía. Sabía que Clint estaba metido hasta las cejas con ese grupo por culpabilidad; había pasado también por una situación muy dura con su exclusión, al grado de apartarnos a todos de su vida hasta cierto punto, y nosotros habíamos aprendido a no pasar de la línea que él había pintado pensando que era lo mejor. A excepción de la arquera de Shield, que era la única capaz de decirle las cosas de frente, y de estar allí en la parte dura, al final de cuentas. Lo vio muy tarde, y estaba tratando de enmendar sus errores. Hubo un pitido de alarma, como el de un reloj digital, el cual ella calló con brusquedad al llevarse la mano a su muñeca.

-Tengo que cambiar de posición.

-Nat, espera.

Ella había comenzado a retroceder, pero me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa algo caprichosa; me vi contagiado por ella, en una mezcla de anhelo por que no se marchara tan pronto, y el de estar cerca de ella un poco más, por lo que comencé a seguirla con tranquilidad. Sabía que iba a marcharse de igual forma, pero el tiempo que la tuviera frente a mí era valioso…

-Lo siento, Steve. Por la pérdida de confianza. Sabes que es la manera en la que trabajo.

-Sabes que odio como trabajas.

-Sé que odias los secretos. Culpa a Tony cuando despierte.

-No escapes a tu responsabilidad.

-No lo hago. Enfrentaré las consecuencias de mis actos cuando todo haya terminado… pero me iré con la certeza de que todo lo que hice fue para un bien común mayor.

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen_

A veces me preguntaba qué se sentiría tocarla de forma distinta. Creo que todos en la torre se lo han preguntado, si no es que lo han hecho (no quiero pensar en ello); era distinto, el tener una noche al sentir una emoción tal como estaba ocurriendo en este momento. Y podía percibirlo de ella. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella ahora, tanto como ella de mí.

Vi su sonrisa de travesura, su sonrisa calma de cuando estaba segura de si misma. No me lo dijo directamente, tan solo me lo demostró con uno de sus gestos típicamente efusivos; me rodeó con su brazo sano y me besó con efusividad, algo que alguna vez imaginé de forma muy secreta y que acabé descartando por lo improbable que sucediera. Apenas pude tomarla suavemente por su cintura, queriendo quedarme con la sensación de su beso durante unos instantes.

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_

 _Now that you rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

La vi marcharse sin decirme nada más. Pero sabía que había comenzado, en medio de esta guerra incomprensible. El camino era difícil, pero había algo más para seguir adelante.


End file.
